Kat and Chibi Kaiba the fixed version
by CK-Kat
Summary: I fixed the other one because i accidently put part of the next chapter in it


Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own everything and I even own you, so, if you don't it this I'll sue you for everything you own, even your deck. Just kidding, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own you and I won't sue you (if you're lucky). But CK and Kat own the name's Chibi Kaiba and Kat when they are together, that's right they're ours, so back off (grrrrr)! Cheers!  
  
This may disturb you or even frighten you but it is the truth so deal with it because you need to know what goes on behind the scenes of Yu-Gi-Oh! you may go into hysterics, at least I hope so because it took us a really long time to think of taping them, they are all real.  
  
Kat-'Kat here, I must warn you, this is quite disturbing, but it's the truth, I'm going to videotape the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! with the help of Chibi Kaiba who happens to be some who is so obsessed with Kaiba that he must be called Chibi Kaiba but I'm not video taping him it's the real Kaiba I'm taping.' Chibi Kaiba-'Hello puny mortals, I am Chibi Kaiba (CK), ruler of BEWD. You can expect to can expect to see many insults to the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! but as I worship Seto Kaiba I'm forced to insult him because of my partner Kat.' Kat- 'Hey we're showing them everything, got it? What this is, is that we took video cameras and hid them in random spots where the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! is or followed them with a camera. Then we shall show the cast to see what they say(.'  
  
Tape 1-Yugi's new pet. CK- 'I can't believe Yugi wants a mother fucking rock!' Kat- 'Well it's what to expect from a crazy boy.' CK- 'Yeah I guess so.'  
  
Yugi walk into the pet store and yells 'I want a rock'. Man at the counter- 'for your turtle?' Y- 'No! As a pet!' Yami- 'Its name will be Fluffy, and it will be mine, it will be my Fluffy.'  
  
Kat- 'Question, what part of the rock is fluffy?' CK- 'I guess the moss.'  
  
Tape 2- Yugi's hair  
  
CK- 'I took this video all by my self without Kat. I hid the video camera behind his 2-way mirror. There's no stick stuff you perverts, so get your head out of the gutter. What's on this video is utterly amazing.'  
  
Yugi walks into the bathroom with his Barney pj's on and says- 'Well its time to get ready for bed.' He takes his hands and puts it on his hands on top of his hair and amazingly takes it off like a wig.  
  
Kat- 'Holy shit, do it again.' CK rewinds it and they we watch it about 50 times. CK- O_o  
  
Tape 3- the truth about Mr. Kaiba Kat- 'I like this one, I got to follow Kaiba around.' CK- 'How dare you insult Kaiba!' Kat- 'It was your question.' CK- 'So!?'  
  
Kat- 'I'm walking down the sidewalk toward my lover with a couple of questions for him... Hey, Seto!' Seto- 'What do you want?' Kat- 'Is that some way to talk to your lover?' Seto- 'You are NOT my lover!' Kat- 'Say what you want you know you love me.' Seto- Blushes 'I DO NOT!' Kat- 'Ah huh yah, that's what they all say. Can you answer a few questions for me, lover boy?' Seto- 'Why?' Kat- 'Because if you don't I'll show them this.' Kat holds up 'Shnookems' the stuffed BEWD. Seto- 'W-where did you get that? Put it down before some one sees it' * looks around nervously * Kat- 'From your house, I have spare keys to all of your locks and don't even try to change them.' Seto- 'Why?' Kat- 'Because I have something called authoress power and can anything I want in this beautiful place though I'm not sure you've heard of it.' Seto- 'No I haven't what is 'authoress power'?' Kat- 'It is the power to control everything and anything in this and is granted by the gods of fanfiction. The legend goes that if you are truly worthy enough to write fanfiction the gods of fanfiction will grant you the power to rule what's going on unto eternity. So basically if I don't like it I change it, or it CK don't like it he changes. Since he's a guy he has author power and its basically the same for him except we have different summons, Hehe.' Seto- ' *sigh* oh boy.' Kat- 'A question from CK, 'Do you have...' Oh, hi Mokuba.' Mokuba- 'Hello Kat. Whatcha' doing?' Kat- 'I have some questions for your brother, and CK's question was 'Do you have testicles?' Seto- 'What do you think?' Kat- 'No, Mokuba what do you think?' Seto- 'Why are you asking Mokuba, let alone me?' Kat- 'Because, CK told me told me to, well?' Mokuba- 'No.' Seto- 'Mokuba!' Mokuba- 'Hehe.' Kat- 'Hehe.' Seto- 'O_o' Kat- 'All right next question, if since you have no testicles does that make you a girl?' Seto- O_o Kat- 'Come on Seto, I'll show all of our fans Shnoo...' Seto- 'Okay, okay, you didn't ask me this question just to see this that face did you?' Kat- 'Answer the fuckin' question.' Mokuba- 'Oh no, you making Kat turn into a bitch...' Kat and Seto- 'Mokuba!' Mokuba- big cute innocent eyes 'What?' Seto- 'No, I'm a guy. Any other questions or are we done?' Kat- 'No, I have no more questions, until next time this is 'The truth about Mr. Kaiba'.' She waves at the camera.  
  
Kat- 'We are now in my house sitting in front of my big screen. That is all of us except CK because he's, well, I'm not sure what he's doing, but that's okay because I'm video taping this and everything else.' 'Seto, Mokuba, Bakura, Ryu, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Joey, and Pig, the harmless little house cat, are sitting on my maroon leather couches and waiting to find out why I held knives to their throats to get them here.' Marik- 'Damn is she violent.' Mokuba- 'I think I'll join her and her partner.' Seto- 'I don't think so.' Yugi- 'Ooh look a butterfly.' Bakura- 'SUGAR!' Kat- 'I knew I shouldn't have put out cookies.' Seto- 'Why are we here?' Kat- 'Well, lover boy (Seto growls), I'm going to show you the tapes my partner, CK, and I took of you guys. Unfortunately, CK, well I'm not sure what he's doing, so he's not here.' Kat puts in the first tape of Yugi's new pet. Everyone laughs except Yugi who was trying to get the butterfly and Yami who was beet red and trying to get out the door. Kat- 'Pig, get him!' Pig suddenly turns into a giant black dragon, with purple flames spewing out of his mouth, and goes in front of the door. Yami promptly squealed and wet his pants. Kat- 'Cute isn't he?' Yami- facetiously (a word which means sarcastically) 'Yeah, he is.' Bakura- 'SUGAR!' Kat- 'I thought you'd like him.' Pig shrinks down into the harmless house cat and jumps back onto the couch with Marik. Marik squeals with glee and promptly starts playing with it. Everyone except Yugi, who was still chasing the butterfly and breaking things in his path, and Marik who was still worshipping Pig- O_oU Bakura- 'SUGAR!' Kat- slowly, 'Lets watch the tape.' Kat puts in the tape of Yugi's hair. Seto- 'Holy shit, do it again.' Kat- 'That's what I said, then CK and I watched about 50 more times.' Everyone except Yugi, who was STILL chasing the butterfly and breaking things in his path, Yami, who was so red he was turning purple, and Marik, who was worshipping Pig, was laughing so hard that tears ran down their cheeks. Kat- 'Shall we show them our tape?'* smiles at Seto * Seto- 'NO!' Kat- 'Aww how come?' Seto- 'Because-' Bakura- 'SUGAR!' Everyone- 'SHUT UP!' Seto- 'Like I was saying, because you wouldn't want to embarrass me would you?' Kat- 'Maybe.' Seto- 'Kat, please?' Kat- 'Maybe if your really nice to me and-.' Seto- 'No I'd rather have you show them then whatever you were going to say.' Kat- 'Okay- dokay.' After watching the tape everyone, with the exception of Yugi and his butterfly and Seto, was laughing so hard that they were turning purple and tears were streaming down their cheeks. Mokuba- 'Kat, can I help you and CK embarrass people?' Kat- 'If it's okay with CK it's okay with me.' Mokuba- 'Really? Wow! So where is CK?' Kat- 'Well, last I heard, he was taking the trash out and spending time with his, (Tristan runs across the living room with his butt on fire yelling 'I WET MY PANTS') um, mother. What was that?' Mokuba- 'He does that from time to time.' Kat- 'I got this whole thing on tape, CK's gonna love it!' Mokuba- 'I really want to meet him and see if he's really like my brother.' Kat- 'Trust me he is.' Mokuba- 'That's kind of creepy.' Kat- 'Not really, you get kind of used to it.' Seto- 'Hey, that wasn't very nice, Mokuba.' Mokuba- 'So?' Kat- 'Hehe.' Mokuba- 'Hehe.' Seto- 'Would you stop that?' Kat- 'Hehe.' Mokuba- 'Hehe.' Seto- 'STOP!' Kat- 'Maybe if you-' Seto- 'NO!' Kat- 'Fine, I'll leave you for a rainy day.' Seto- 'Yeah, you do that.' Kat- ( 'Hehe.Oh look, its raining.' Seto- O_O 'It is not, is it?' Kat- 'Why don't you take a look out of the giant picture window to your right.' Seto- 'Holy hell its pouring, now how am I going to get out of here?' Kat- 'I told you I had powers given to me by the gods of Fan Fiction, you should have listened to me.' Seto- 'Seeing that we're all stuck here until it stops raining, why don't you tell me about your harmless little house cat and the gods of Fan Fiction, I'm quite interested.' Kat- * flops on couch followed Seto and Mokuba * 'What do you want to know?' Seto- 'How do you obtain the powers.' Kat- 'Well, you can't be conceived by your grandfather.' Seto, Kat, and Mokuba look at Yugi, who was crying because he had caught the butterfly and smashed it in the process, and laugh. Seto- 'That rules Yugi out.' Kat- 'You must be majorly obsessed of the show that you write about and cannot be from that particular show.' Seto- 'Crap, I wanted to write a Fan Fiction about where Yugi really came from.' Mokuba- 'You mean his grandfather?' Kat- 'No, we were just looking at Yugi cry for no apparent reason.' * she says this facetiously * Mokuba- 'Oh.' Seto- 'Mokuba, she's being facetious, you know Kat you need not be such a bitch.' Kat- 'Excuse me? What did you say?' Seto- 'Nothing.' Pig suddenly turns into the giant dragon of death (GDOD) and burns Seto to a crisp. Seto- O_O Mokuba- 'Can I have a dragon like that if I join you?' Kat- 'No, Mokuba, I'm sorry. Your from the show and you can't have a summon dragon of Fan Fiction.' Mokuba- 'Ahh, darn.' Bakura- 'Its raining SUGAR!' Kat- 'WHAT?' Everyone looked angrily at Kat. Kat- 'Hey I had nothing to do with this-' Suddenly choruses of angels started singing and a light came down from the sky. Mysterious Voice- 'Kat, you are misusing your Fan Fiction power invested in you, and will be punished.' Kat- 'Is the raining of sugar my punishment?' Mysterious Voice- 'No.' Kat- 'Then what is my punishment?' Mysterious Voice- 'You may no longer bring insult to Seto Kaiba until further notice.' Kat fall onto her knees and yells- 'NOOOOOOOOO.' Seto- 'Thank you Mysterious Voice.' Mysterious Voice- 'Your welcome.' The angels and the light suddenly disappear. Kat- 'This sucks. Stupid Mysterious Voice.' Kat suddenly gets struck by lightning.' Seto starts laughing uncontrollably and Kat smacks him upside the head. Kat- 'Out of my house. All of you go.' Everyone tries to get out of the door at once and almost gets stuck. Kat goes outside and looks up. She sees a weird lump on her roof and yells- 'Hey you get off my fucking roof.' Figure stands up and says- 'Make me, Kat!' Kat- 'CK I'm gonna kill you!' CK- 'You have to catch me first!' CK throws a bag of sugar at Kat. Kat- 'Sugar... You little bastard.' Seto- 'Is this the CK I've heard so much of?' Kat- 'Unfortunately, yes. If you'll excuse me I have some ass to kick.' Seto- * Yells after Kat * 'Have fun!' Kat- 'Believe me I will. I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR ASS TO SHREDS, BOY. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID BY POURING SUGAR BY BAKURA?' She starts running after CK. Passing Seto CK yells, 'Oh SHIT!' Then he realizes he just past Seto and goes into full reverse- '!TIHS hO' Seto- O_oU CK- 'Seto is that really you?' Seto- 'Um, yeah.' CK- 'Seto you're my God, I even changed my name for you, you see CK is short Chibi Kaiba.' Seto- 'Oh, God.' Kat catches up with CK- 'For the last fucking time he is not a GOD, he may look like one but he's not.' CK- 'Well he's not a lover either!' Seto- O_oU Kat- 'Is too.' CK- 'Is not.' Kat- 'Is too.' CK- 'Is not.' Kat- 'Is too.' CK- 'Is too.' Kat- 'Hah, you admit it.' CK- 'Grrrrrrrr! You were supposed to say 'is not'. Kat- 'I never fall for that!' CK- 'You must admit my prank on you was pretty good. Hehe.' Seto- 'Is this an ongoing thing to drive me nuts?' Kat- 'No, he didn't know about you phobia of 'Hehe'.' CK- 'Admit it, it was good.' Kat- 'You dumb ass never do anything like that again. Other wise I might have to do this!' Kat smacks him upside the head. CK- 'That hurt, you bitch.' Kat- 'That makes 3 people who have called me a bitch so far so who's next?' Mokuba- 'Excuse me CK I have 2 questions for you.' CK- 'Yes, David, brother of Jesus.' Kat- 'Shut the hell up!' Mokuba- 'Um, how did the lightning bolt hit Kat if you were the one who was the 'God of Fan Fiction'?' CK- 'Freak accident, it's a shame it didn't kill her-' Kat- 'Excuse Me?' CK- 'Nothing.' Kat- 'Yah, that's what I thought.' CK- 'What you other question Mokuba?' Mokuba- 'Can I help you and Kat embarrass people?' Seto- 'NO!' CK- 'Sure.' Seto- 'CRAP!' Kat- 'Oh it's okay love, we won't make fun of you.' Seto- 'Really?' Kat- 'Too much. Hehe.' Mokuba- 'Hehe.' CK- 'Hehe.' Seto- 'STOP!' Kat- 'Maybe if you-' Seto- 'NO!'  
  
CK- 'I'm tired are you done playing ffx yet? You've been playing it for 4 days straight, don't you need to eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, or blink?' Kat- 'Must... kill... PHOENIX DOWN!' CK- 'Umm... Maybe her mom will know what to do.' CK calls Kat's mom. Kat's mom- 'Hello?' CK- 'Hi, Kat's mom, this is CK. We, uh, have a problem.' Kat- 'Overdrive... mix... * twitch *...YUNALESCA!' Kat's mom- 'YOU GAVE HER A VIDEO GAME!?' CK- 'Um, yeah.' Kat's mom- 'Has she started twitching yet?' CK- 'Yes.' Kat's mom- 'I hope it's not a Final Fantasy game.' CK- 'It is. Why?' Kat's mom- 'Because you're not going to see her till she's done.' CK- 'Oh shit.' Kat's mom- 'When she yell 'MONKEYS!' that means she's almost done and when she yells 'KITTIES!' that means she just beat the last boss. I have to go, so Good Luck, you'll need it!' CK- 'Thanks.' Kat- 'Auron... MP... Zidane...' CK- 'Zidane? Isn't he from IX?' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~27 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CK- Zzzzz-Zzzzz-Zzzzz-Zzzzz Kat- 'MONKEYS!' CK- '* SNORT * What? Oh 'MONKEYS' that means she's almost done.' Kat- 'Squall... GF... Diamond Dust... * Twitch *... Lulu... Sin... Yevon... Evil... Pain... Ject...' CK- 'It looks like she is fighting Ject, good only 9 more battle with the summons and Yevon and she's done. Gawd, she had to get all 8 Aeons. And isn't 'Squall' and 'GF' from VIII?' Kat- 'Aeon... Valefore... Ifrit... Ixion... Shiva... * Twitch *... Bahamut... Yojimbo... Cindy... Mindy... Sandy... Anima...' CK- 'Looks like she's coming out of her trance.' Kat- 'Trance... Zidane... Dyne...' CK- 'Again... Isn't he from IX?' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1/2 AN HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kat- 'KITTIES! That's right folks K-I-T-T-I-E-S! KITTIES!' CK- 'Finally, she's done with that infernal game from hell!' Kat- 'Shut up, I'm watching the end movie. DIE AEONS! DIE!' CK- 'DIE KAT! DIE!' Kat- 'SHUT UP!'  
  
Tape 4: TRUE STORY- Joey Wheeler- Kat, Mokuba, and CK are wandering aimlessly through the streets in the middle of the night hoping to find some excitement 


End file.
